superhero
by laverene
Summary: She had never understood why he always came to her rescue in perfect timing.


This party wasn't her idea, it was her irresponsible best friend's idea, Trish de la Rosa. She just wanted to spend her Friday night on her couch watching something good on TV while nibbling on some pickles. Trish's excuse was, she wanted to help her to get over her ex-boyfriend, who recently just broke up with her because of their differences. Which by the way she didn't understand why would he go out with her in the first place. He knew from the start they have almost zero thing in common. He liked basketball, she hated sweat. He liked peanut butter, she only could stand peanut butter with pickles. Why'd he wait to make her fall in love with her, making her believe that their differences set them apart from other couples, getting her used to his company, then out of nowhere broke up with her.

Now, she was here at Kimmy Park's party standing alone. Trish had left her on her own after she hit the first beer and mingle with other people. As usual, it was her job to be her chaperone, drive her home safe, so no pricks could touch one hair on her head. Because let's face it, after six red glasses Trish would go loco and uncontrollable.

She found herself a seat on the couch, from there she had the best view of the dance floor. She could see Trish dancing, cutting loose with her hands in the air. Kids laughing, shaking hips like nobody's watching. But she also had the worst view, Dallas Hamilton, her prickly ex-boyfriend was being ground on by the host of the party. Their bodies were too close to her liking. Maybe there was another reason for their break-up after all, and Kimmy's tongue trailing down on Dallas's throat proved it. She chose not to cry, even though inside she was feeling betrayed and felt like she could murder someone one right here on the spot. Maybe she'll start with Kimmy.

Right when she got up from the couch, a guy stopped her and offered her a red cup.

She looked at him, it's the guy in her history class, her next door neighbor. Austin Moon.

"Move please," she said politely as she could.

"No way, based on that look on your face, it's like you're ready to shove them against the wall."

She crossed her arms together, "What do you want Austin?"

"First, take the drink."

"I don't drink," she told him.

"Well, just hold it, it makes the impression like you're having fun," he shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp from the cup.

She finally gave up and grabbed the cup from him. "What are you trying to do, Austin? Saving your buddy from his crazy ex-girlfriend?"

Austin let out a little laugh, "First of all, just because we're on the same basketball team doesn't mean we're buddies. Second, Dallas is a dick. I'm surprised a smart girl like you dated him." He looked at Dallas and Kimmy sucking on each other's face in the middle of the dance floor. "Kimmy, I get it, but you... ? I'm still guessing for an answer."

She couldn't agree more. How could she fall for his cheap charms?

"So now I'm telling you," he continued. "A guy like Dallas won't worth the fight. Trust me, prick like him, would be thrilled to have girls fighting over him it'll boost his ego. But if you act like the spilt don't affect you any tiny bit or making him feel jealous by dancing with the guy standing next to you, it will break his heart like he broke yours," he finished off with a smile.

She answered quickly, "I'm not gonna dance with you!"

Austin moved closer to the dance floor, but he still kept his eyes on her then he started dancing to the beat. "Suit yourself, but I'd love to see how Dallas's face when he sees you dancing with the hottest guy in school," he winked.

She pursed her lips together, trying to hide the smile that was starting to show.

"Come on," he begged once again.

She walked toward him step by step until she was standing underneath his nose, then she looked up to catch his eyes. "I can't dance well."

He grabbed her tight on her waist, "Just keep your hands around me, you'll be fine."

She couldn't hide her smile anymore. She didn't understand how this guy who barely even speak to her, made her feel so wanted and warm. The kind of feeling she never felt before, not even with Dallas.

As she locked her fingers together behind his neck, she said, "Is this OK?"

"That's perfect," he whispered.

They held on to each other for minutes until she realized, "Well, I feel pretty stupid swaying like this in an upbeat song."

"They don't make the rules, we do," Austin smiled down at her.

She looked up at him, she never understood why he always appeared in the worst moments of her life. Ever since she moved from Nebraska to Miami in the second grade, everybody made fun of her because she spoke kinda funny. She was a lonely six year old kid, eating her lunch in the gym bleacher not until a blond six year old sat by her and told her funny Spiderman facts. He bored her to death, to be quite honest, but it was nice to have him for a while. Then Trish showed up the next week, and they became this inseparable new girls in Kingsley Elementary.

She was devastated to find out her parents were getting divorced. It was summer break of '06, she was ten, she was a motherless little girl. Trish went to Mexico to visit her sick grandparents, she had no one to talk to. Her father was pouring himself with work so he didn't have to think about his unfaithful wife. The blond boy found her in a park behind their houses. She was sitting on a swing, her eyes were red result of crying for hours. He sat on the swing next to her, he didn't talk, he just listened to her little sobs and eventually before the sun begun to set, she told him everything and the fact she didn't have a mother anymore. He looked at her and smiled, "We can share my mom." It was such a nice and innocent offer. And it was all she needed to hear. He kept his words, he let her spend some time in his house during that summer so she wouldn't feel lonely. His mom, Mimi, gladly treated her like a daughter she'd never have. They sort of become friends.

Tilly Thompson happened in middle school. Tilly loathed her ever since Mrs. Eaton chose her to lead the musical instead of her. She, however, was excited to sing in the show because of her deep passion for music. But Tilly made sure she was going to make her remaining life in the South Marine Middle School miserable. Nothing actually happened prior to the musical, but at the end of her big number, Tilly was going to pull a _Carrie_ move on her. She put two baskets filled with pig's blood up, she waited until Ally hit the high note when she decided to pull the strings that let the blood fell out of the baskets. But luckily for Ally, Austin caught a whiff of the plan, he pushed Ally from the stage and let the pig blood drenched his body. And Tilly was suspended, eventually she moved out of the town.

The thoughts of his actions throughout the years, made her smile. She let her head rest on his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head. She felt nice, warm, and comfortable. Nothing seemed to matter at the time. Even though people around them were jumping and pumping their hand up in the air to the loud music, they were just in their own little bubble swaying to the slow song in their head.

Their bubble was popped when Dallas walked angrily toward them, then boom, one quick punch to Austin's lips, leaving a cut on his lower lips.

"What the hell Dallas?" Ally screamed, she looked down at Austin, who was laying on the floor and quickly helped him up.

"We just broke up and now you're with him?!" Dallas yelled.

Ally scoffed, "Now you're the one to talk. Didn't you think I saw making out with her?" she pointed at Kimmy who was still in shocked of what just happened. "Let's get you some ice," she guided Austin to the kitchen.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," the first thing she said when they reached the kitchen. She pulled out the freezer and found a package of frozen berries and gently put it on his bruised lip. He squirmed a little, when the cold touched him, "Oh no, am I hurting you?"

He smiled, "A little."

"I'm really sorry Austin," she said again.

"For what?"

"For getting you punched, and ever... Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because you're cute," he answered honestly.

She laughed and turned her head away a little so he couldn't catch her face turning red. "Wow, you must hit your head pretty hard on the floor too. Should I put the ice on your head instead?" She moved the frozen berries to his head while laughing. He grabbed her hand and pulled them back to his lips. "Nope, here's enough."

Their laughter died down, and she looked at him seriously, "God, he's such an idiot. I can't believe I ever dated him."

"But you gotta admit seeing him jealous made you feel good, a little," he teased her.

"Maybe a little, but seeing you get punched is not really thrilling I might say."

They looked at each other for awhile, he still got his hand covered her while holding the berries on his lip. It was not until he broke the silence. "Hey, let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go, it's almost midnight," she said.

"Well, I know a place not far from here,"

"But I can't leave Trish alone,"

"We can pick her up later," he told her. He grabbed the berries and tossed it on the kitchen table. He took her hand and led her out of the crowded house. They were walking in silence, all the way to wherever they were headed, she couldn't erase that smile she got from him locking his fingers with hers.

He brought her to the park behind their neighborhood. She hasn't been here for forever, the last time was that summer when he found her crying on the swing. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Are you kidding me? This my favorite place on earth!" He said enthusiastically. "The swing, the slide, the monkey bars, this place has everything!"

She laughed at his childishness.

"Beside it used to be my spot to hit on girls," he winked.

"Used to?" she asked.

"Well, now not all of girls around my age come here. And if I start to hit on 10 years old girls, I might go to jail."

They sat on the swing set, she was on the right and he was on the left. "I never say thank you to you."

He squinted his eyes, "What for?"

"For everything, for sharing your mom with me that summer, Tilly's incident, and tonight."

"You didn't have to thank me, I'll do whatever for you," he said, the last part of the sentence almost a whisper.

"But why?" the question she had always wanted to know. Why would he do anything for her.

He shrugged, "I mean, I can't explain it, ever since I saw you I felt like I have to protect you or something. And as we grew, I think that childhood feeling turned real. And I'd like the idea of being someone you could count on everything you have a bad day."

Her heart fluttered, it beat a thousand times faster than usual. There was still kinda this uncertainty that she spotted on his words. But it didn't affect her next move. She moved from her swing and sat on his lap, his hands wrapped her waist in respond and hers locked behind his neck. Then she pressed his lips against his, and his mouth parted. One of his hands reached up to touch her face and neck, and the slight taste of alcohol didn't bother her at all. This lasted for a few seconds before someone whistled at them from afar. They pulled apart and laughed.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"Hopefully we can do a lot of that," she said, referring to the kiss, "And you will always be my superhero."

He smiled, "That won't be a problem. But can you remind me again how we do that?" His lips came back up to her mouth.

* * *

**So this happened :)**


End file.
